I'M THE HERO!
by irene n valley
Summary: England finally gives into America's begging & preforms a spell to give him superpowers.Now that he is one step closer to achieving his childhood dream of becoming a Superhero,all he needs to do is follow his Superhero to-do list and SAVE THE WORLD!
1. Chapter 1

**I'M THE HERO! **_Prologue: "Super Powers"_

America woke up in England's basement, said Britt leaning over him, still in his black robe he wore for practicing magic, his brilliant green eyes sparkling with worry under dark bushy eyebrows.

"Oh god, America are you alright?" he exclaimed when he saw his former colony's eyes open slightly.

America looked dazedly back up toward England and gave his usual ditzy grin "Ya Iggy, never felt better! Did it work?"

England shook his head in exasperation, "You dolt! Don't call me 'Iggy'! And I won't know if the stupid spell worked or not until you give it a go!"

America sat up quickly and threw his hands up in the air in excitement and jumped up on the bench and leaped. England yelled at him, but was stunned when America didn't fall, instead flying around his basement laughing his "hero" laugh. After several minutes and several broken furniture and destroyed walls, America discovered that not only could he fly, but he also had even MORE strength, and now even had laser beams shoot out of his eyes among his newly acquired superpowers. He thanked England excitedly a bazillion times and flew up the stairs and out of the basement into the sky to do god knows what. England stood speechless in his horribly torn apart basement. He knelt to the floor and groaned

"Oh bollocks… what **have** I done?"

America flew through the air laughing as he dodged a very confused duck. He stopped in midair and stood as if he was on the ground instead of a mile above the earth and dug around in in bomber jacket pockets for his paper. He found it with a triumphant shout and took out his invaluable checklist which read as follows…

_Super Awesome Hero Checklist For How To Become a Super Hero! _

_-Get super powers_

_-Get a super hero name and outfit_

_**-Save the world from an evil master mind villain!**_

_-…find evil master mind villain to take over the world…._

_**-Save love interest from evil master mind villain!**_

_- …find said love interest to be kidnapped by villain so the hero can save her… _

He grinned as he crossed off the first item of his completely flawless list. Nothing could stop him now from accomplishing his dream! Nothing at all could go wrong with such a complete perfect plan!

Now onto the next step… he had to have a name and a super hero outfit! And he knew exactly where he had to go…

America laughed his hero laugh as his headed east to visit his friend Japan…


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M THE HERO!**_Chapter One: Super Identity_

Japan was furiously working on his computer, his cup of soothing green tea sat forgotten next to his laptop. The bright screen reflected dully in his rich emotionless chocolate eyes. He finally finished his work and lay back against his low western style couch. He shut his laptop with a satisfied sigh and leaned back with his cup of now luke-warm tea to kick back and relax for just a bit-

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEY! JAPAN DUDE! I GOTTA FAVOR TO ASK YA! WHOOPS!"

Japan sighed as his brief moment of peace was cut short by the loud American's entrance and its loud crash. America had managed to crash through his rice paper walls after falling through the roof. Don't ask me how he managed it; America's unintentional destructive force defies physics apparently…

"Herro America, are you arright?"

America stood up from the rubble and dusted himself off with a laugh

"Haha! Dude Japan! I feel better then alright! I feel awesome!"

The Asian country nodded and said in his monotone way "I see that." He shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to be rude, but he felt he had to ask this… "um, Pardon me America, but is there a reason why you are here?"

America laughed "yeah dude! I totally got these epic superpowers now and I need help to come up with a superhero persona!"

Japan tilted his head slightly in a confused matter and asked "Why?"

America was stunned speechless, but since he's America the silence didn't last long…

"Because dude! You can't be a proper superhero without an image and stuff! And since comic books have the best kind of superheroes and you're into manga or whatever which is kind of like comic books so I thought that you would be so totally awesome yo!"

Japan shook his head slightly "I am afraid that I am still confused…"

America dumped a large pile of comic books into Japan's arms and said with a heroic laugh "Not to worry bro! I got ya covered! Just read these! I'll be back tomorrow and I expect a super awesome super hero story then! America out!"

And with that, he shot up through the roof and flew away at lightning speed. Japan stood silently for a full minute before sitting down, sipping his tea, and began looking through the comic books. Bright colors leaped off the covers, dazzling his eyes as he read the titles… costumed men (and a few scantily clad woman too) were shown doing heroic things. Japan looked though these without betraying any emotion besides a slight twinkling in his dulled eyes. He picked up the comic book on top and kicked up his feet on the footrest and read through the whole thing in no time. He could see how something like this would appeal to the childish nation. He picked up the next one and read through it, then set it down, and pick up the next…and the next…and the next… even after the sun set and well into the small hours of the night. When he finished the last one, he walked over to his desk. He had a very tiny smile on as he imagined America after he would be done with him. Japan knew exactly what America's 'Super Identity' would be…


End file.
